A flash and sound suppressor is intended to conceal the location of a gun when fired. The sound of the firing of a gun and the muzzle flash may pinpoint the location of the gun and provoke a response from an enemy. A suppressor should reduce the sound and limit the flash. It should also not interfere with the trajectory of the bullet.
An improved suppressor is disclosed in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,535, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.